Only Android
by PROXY.X2X
Summary: She is only an Android- or that is what she thought. After being brutally beaten up by Noodle and declared dead by the Gorillaz, Android Noodle is thrown in a box to sea and ends up on plastic beach alone. Until the Gorillaz show up. 2D is torn between the real Noodle and Android Noodle, and Android Noodle wants nothing to do with anyone. Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Only Android**

**Prologue**

Black. Black everywhere. Dry Air. A rusty stench. A strange fiber. Silence.

The Cyborgs eyes opened slowly, blinking until it could regain its 20/20 vision.

_Foggy… memory unavailable…_

It had no idea where It was, or even why it had the taste of the salty sea in its mouth. It didn't even register the fact that it was wet, or that it was in a strange, foreign place.

Sparks flew everywhere. Wires collided with the waves of the sea.

… _Not good…_

The cyborg sat up slowly, trying not to cause anymore damage. It then pushed itself to its feet, attempting to regain its balance. It was a rather hard task, to be honest.

The Android stumbled around, arms flying about. Certaintly, if Murdoc was to see any of this, he would point and laugh, and talk about how clumsy it could be at times.

It wasn't so foggy now. It could remember some things.

… _who is Murdoc again…?_

No, nevermind. It just forgot. There must be something wrong.

… _must repair… recover… repair…_

The Android slowly spun around in a circle, scanning the view in front of her. The first thing she saw was the vast sea, its waves hurling toward the land made out of plastic. She then took a few steps to the left, revealing a jetty with an abandoned airplane and a sea gull lazing about. A few more steps, and she could see the entrance to a cave. The Android made a mental note to check the place out. She then looked around a little more and noticed a pier, abandoned and blocked off.

_Familiar…_

She made her way to a little dirt path, climbing the enormous hill to the entrance of the cave before her. A pelican nodded towards her.

" 'Ello lil' lady! Havent seen anyone round here awhile. Ya wanna give me some fish? Ahm Starvin'!"

The Android didn't know how to respond. She felt like somebody should tell her what to say, but who would that be?

… _Is that who Murdoc is?_

She shook her head. No need to stress about it now. She needed to get to safety where she could repair herself.

"I don't have fish" She simply mumbled, giving it a scary scowl. She moved on past the Seagull and made it to the inside.

_A contraption device… should use it…_

She walked into the lift, inspecting the buttons. One said balcony, but it was crossed out. Another said Study. The next button said Garden Patio, but it was crossed out too, and the last one said Master Bedroom, with _Murdoc _written out beside it.

"Murdoc…" She mumbled, after hitting the button. The lift took a minute, making screeching noises and swaying frighteningly. It eventually let the Android off at her destination.

* * *

&amp;(*^*&amp;^&amp;*%^&amp;%$&amp;^$^%#%% $# ! ##$$%%^^&amp;&amp;**(()

* * *

The bedroom, the Android realized, didn't give any clue to who Murdoc was, other than the fact that he must have _really _liked hats.

She sat on the bed, inspecting herself for damage, and boy, there was too much to repair. Burns were everywhere on her body from water and sparks colliding together. Wires were frayed and cut in half. She couldn't think straight. Thank god she could work at all.

She pulled the top of her arm off, revealing a panel of wires and buttons. The Android went to work, plugging wires back in and rewiring herself the way her blueprints told her.

It was a long and tedious task, especially with the Cyborgs hair always getting in her face. Everytime she pushed it back it would annoy her again.

_Go away!_

And lucky for her, a container of long thin things called _bobby pins _were sitting on the dresser adjacent to her. She picked one up and inspected it, then had the brilliant idea to clip them in her hair.

_Gone…_

Now all she had to do was charge herself, but how could she do that her? Only 10 percent was left.

_I have to hurry…_

Speed walking back towards the lift, she inspected the panel once again. The whole bottom section of buttons were burnt out, and the broiler room, which for some reason felt like a good place to charge, was apart of that burnt out panel.

The Android placed her palm on the Panel and gave it a little zap. The lights flickered, then turned back on.

_Broiler room… sounds very familiar… have I been here before?_

The doors opened and she stepped out. Wires. Wires _everywhere._

_Just what I need_

She looked around for an extension cord, because she certainly didn't want to sit in the same position for 3 hours.

_Extension cord… extension cord… must be one… somewhere…_

The Cyborg made her way down and around the room, and noticed a door, entitled "_Noodles cupboard"_

She so badly wanted to take a red marker and scratch the word _Noodles _out. But why? It was just noodles. Did murdoc like to eat Noodles?

_No time for useless thinking. Your just wasting energy._

The inside was all too familiar, and she almost tripped over her own two feet when she thought about it. She _definitely_ has been here it was second nature, The android hooked herself up to the machine in the back of the room, and she felt the warm pleasing sensation of battery life being fulfilled.

But, something was wrong. Every now and again she would twitch, spasm, and fly out of control. Was her internal battery damaged? Was the machine Broken?

And suddenly, _pain. _Like she was exploding. Like she was one big atomic bomb going off. Flashing lights, noise, explosions, it was too overwhelming.

_The pain… I feel pain…_

_I feel… pain…_

_I feel… pain… I feel…_

… _Hurt…_

* * *

! ##$$%%^^&amp;&amp;**(())! ##$$%%^^&amp;&amp;**(())

* * *

Four people stood in front of her. There was a big, black guy. A tall, green faced man, a skinny lad with blue hair and black eyes and… spasmsEverytime the Cyborg saw her, it would erupt into spasms and sparks. Something inside churned when the android saw her. She didn't know what.

"Ay, Noodles! C'mere and take'a look at 'fis!" The blue lad said. When the Android looked at him, it made her calm down. Something about him was peaceful.

But when that girl, _Noodles, _came around him, it made her violent. She wanted nothing more than to pack a good punch to her face.

… _Die…_

And for some reason, the Android couldn't control herself. At that moment, she broke free of the wires encasing her body near the Television. The Android outstretched her arms and _attacked_ Noodle, wrapping her elbows around the girls neck and attempting to choke her.

But, the Android under estimated the small girl. She was thrown off, and kicked on, and beaten, and a large metal stick was stuck straight through her.

The Android couldn't move. Certainly, she was still _alive, _but she felt dead. Only her mind could operate at the time.

"_What did you do to my Cyborg?!" _called a gruff male voice. Stomping was heard, and arguing ensued between everybody in the room.

"M-Murdoc! T-that _thing _tried ta hurt Noodles!"

"What do you _mean, _face ache? Stop making stories!"

"Murdoc, it really happened."

"Russel! You too? That was _myyyy _ Cyborg!"

"Whattah we gonna do wif it now?"

"Put it in a box, that's my guess."

"_Would you two shut up?!"_

"Throw it to the sea, Murdoc"

And that, the Cyborg decided, was what _Noodles _voice sounded like.

She didn't like it. At all.

* * *

! ##$$%%^^&amp;&amp;**(())! ##$$%%^^&amp;&amp;**((

* * *

She had been waking _way _too many times today in _way _too many strange places.

_This has got to stop…_

Balanceing herself on a broom, she checked her battery life. 100%. How long was she out?

_It doesn't matter…_

She made her way back to the Entrance, where she met the pelican. This time, the pelican and seagull were together.

"See? That's her! That's the girl!"

"I get it… stupid pelican."

"Hey! Whos stupid?"

"I just said it was _you…_ learn to listen when others are talking, would you? It would save my frayed nerves from exploding."

The pelican made a _"hmmmph!" _sound and turned toward the Android. He smiled goofily.

"And whats your name, lil' Lady?"

She hadn't thought about that. After regaining what she _assumed _was her lost memories, she knew for certain she _did not _want to be called Noodle, even if she was an exact copy.

"Android"

"Android? Funny name, if you ask me" The sea gull mumbled.

"Hey, now! Don't put the girly down!"

"I just _did, _Pelican"

Android glared at the pelican.

"I demand you give me answers."

"oooh! _Feisty!"_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pelican. She looks pretty serious."

The pelican put on a happy face and bowed.

"What do you need?"

"I want to know about this island. Details as such as '_who resided here last' _and _'what this place is_' Amongst any more questions that may be brought up may be asked."

"Well, there _was _that Zombie living here. Murdoc, I think? Yeaaaah. He always played that music too. And that other kid. I dunno what he looks like but he was always kept inside. Dunno why tho."

"Oh."

The Android left it at that, leaving the Birds behind. She stood at the end of the small dock, looking out over the water.

_I don't know who you are Murdoc, And I don't know who I am either. Or where I am. But ill find you, and my identity, and ill figure out what this place is. And Noodle. I will end Noodle. Its not fair. I don't like being a copy, especially of her. She always got to be with him… that boy. The boy who made me calm down. I never wanted to attack him, unlike everybody else. I don't understand this. _

She clenched her jaw, and gripped her hands together behind her back

_I don't understand any of this…_

Her eyes felt watery. Why was water coming from her eyes?

_I don't want to be lost here…_

Are these… tears? How could a replica like herself cry _tears?_

_I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

* * *

To: 212 woble street

_Eviction Notice_

_You have violated rules #2 #3 #44 #24 #63 #78_

_#2: No alcohol _

_#3: No loud noises_

_#44: No 'Love Making' in the apartments_

_#24: No parties_

_#63: No Fights_

_#78: No drugs_

_You are to be evicted by Monday_

_Signed,_

_Woble street Apartments_

* * *

"Well isn't this just _jolly."_

"whattah we gonna do?"

The band members all sat around in a circle, staring at the letter in the middle. Murdoc sighed.

"Im still making payments on Plastic Beach…"

"N-n-no Murdoc! Please don't take meh back there!"

"Well, if we had more _money_ we could buy another place!"

"Murdoc," Russel stated, " Don't look at 2D like hes the reason we don't have Money. We all know you did it."

Everybody looked at Murdoc, and he shrunk away

"wha-ha-ha- what? No no nonsense…"

They all gave him the '_oh really'_ look.

"Look, were going to plastic Beach on Monday, No buts!"

"uh… But…"

"_what did I just say face-ache?!"_

* * *

**I know there are probably some inconsistantsies, like **_**"they lived in a house not an apartment" **_** and **_**"Android Noodle harmed Murdoc not Noodle"**_** But I did that on purpose. Especially with the whole Noodle thing. I thought a fanfic about them being rivals was needed, because most fics are about them being friends. Plus, I felt bad for the Android anyways. Nobody writes about her.**

**Oh! And 2D hasn't "Gotten Together" with the Android. I read somewhere that they did but after Real noodle came back he broke it off. Yeah. Just clearing that up.**

**If you have anymore questions that you would like to be answered, either PM me or write it in your review.**

**Please review. It makes me feel happy that somebody would take time out of their day to comment on this 1 out of 1000 stories on the world wide web.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all have a great day**

**~Mina02.0**


	2. To Plastic Beach we Come!

**Hey you guys! Sorry this was late, I forgot I was going on vacation : / Anyways heres the new chapter, remember to review!**

**And btw, my original document for the first chapter doesn't have any errors in it… but they show up on the uploaded version on , so sorry about that : / not much I can do I guess?**

**Im debating uploading this to my wattpad account… but idk. You guys can tell me if it's a good idea.**

* * *

The Android sighed as she dangled her feet carefully above the water. She knew it was dangerous to do, but something about the thrill of accidental death made it feel even more exhilarating. Yet, it made her sad. She wanted to touch the water, well, without short- circuiting of course, and to splash and swim and laugh and play and-

_But shooting the pirates is better… more fun…_

That's right. Bombing, killing, shooting… that was also fun.

_But there's no fun around here…_

It was too quiet. Well, not really. That pelican honestly wont shut up, but besides that, you could probably hear a pin drop from the other side of the island.

The cyborg didn't like that.

She checked her battery, _only 30 % left… where had the time gone? _She shook herself of her thoughts, and made her way back to her cupboard.

No, make that _noodles cupboard._

* * *

_&amp;*&amp;#(*^$(^ ) &amp;* ^&amp;*$%&amp;*(* &amp;)~&amp;)&amp;!(*$^_

* * *

"Face-Ache! Where the 'ell is mah rum?"

"There is no need for rum, Murdoc. Besides, I bet you still have some on plastic beach, no?" defied Noodle, frowning while doing so.

"Deary, is your name _face-ache?"_

"No, but im tired of you treating 2-D-san like he is your precious cyborg."

"Well, I wouldn't treat him like that if you didn't _destroy my blasted rum-serving slave!"_

"She went Wonky Murdoc, and besides, it was unsettling to see another me walk around here. I'm sorry, but it bothered me too much."

Murdoc sighed and nodded, understanding her situation.

"I'm only gonna say this once, but I get'cha deary. We really didn't mean tah' replace ya."

Noodle looked at him and cocked her head, has Murdoc _finally _lost his marbles?

"But your _still _responsible for my Cyborg!"

"Ay Noodle! Murdoc! I fink were done packin fings up now!" came 2-D's voice

"Great then! Lets get a move on!"

* * *

*(^^%^%$%#%$ $# #^%$&amp;^%*^(&amp;

* * *

The Cyborg awoke, Its eyes glowing a luminescent yellow, and then fading to its natural eye color. Gas erupted from the cords attached to her as she shook them free. Finally, she was charged.

But there was something wrong. It was too boring here. At first though, after all of her exploring, it seemed fun and fantastic. It was _her island! _She could name it whatever she wanted, and she could be queen. And then, maybe if she made a ship, she could be like Christopher Colombus and sail the world and conquer other islands and then eventually rule the world and-

She sighed. As fun as it sounded, of course it couldn't happen. The least she could do is protect this sacred piece of land. After all, it was hers, and she refuses to let anyone else have it.

She thought more. Maybe she could decorate the place, and make it more homey. She could hang rounds of ammo like streamers and hang her extra rifles like decorations. That way, if there was an invasion, she would never be defenseless. And she could make a flag, and it could scare people, and she felt absolutely _exhilarated _with her ideas.

In fact, she decided to start right away.

* * *

*&amp;*&amp;^&amp;^%^$^%#%$$ #!#$ %$#^%#%$

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"_Shut UP!" _everybody yelled. 2-D sighed, even _Noodle _was yelling at him. He must really be annoying.

_Who wouldn't be when there stuck on top of a big black bald head in the middle of the sea? _He thought, making sense of himself. After all, how was everyone else so _patient?_

_Well… Mudds is probably drunk… I fink he's on his ninth bottle of rum now or sumfink… And noodle has always been patient… I think she said it was a virtue? And then Russ… I wonder how he gets so big…_

… _And I wonder if he evah steps on any whales…_

… _He should…_

…_oh no… the whales…_

"_I SEE A WHALE! STEP ON IT RUSSEL STEP ON IT!"_

" At's 'ah rock ya Dullard" Gurgled a drunk Murdoc.

* * *

*&amp;^%&amp;^%&amp;^$^%$^%$&amp;%^&amp;*^(*&amp;

* * *

… _And… if I put this here… Oh! And- And- Like this! Yes, like this!_

She was proud of herself. Not only did she overcome her _insane _boredom but she also manage to decorate her home.

_It's beautiful!_

Millions and millions of Guns and Rifles hung _all over _the building before her, and Ammo streamers hung from every spot imaginable. She felt like an absolute _genius! _

Except for her flag. She wasn't quiet sure how to make that yet.

But regardless, who would dare to attack her _now?_

* * *

&amp;*%&amp;^%$^%#%$#$$&amp;^%*&amp;^(*&amp;(*^*&amp;%&amp;^%^$^%

* * *

"_Just what the bloody hell is that?"_

"Calm down, Murdoc. I bet were not the only people to find this place."

Although they were a distance away from land, the gleam and shine from all those _rifles _could be seen from miles away.

And it bothered Murdoc.

And Noodle tried to comfort him.

It didn't really work.

Eventually though, they made it to land, except it took forever. Murdoc couldn't help to complain every 5 seconds.

"_What the hell happened to my beach? THIS IS MY GARBAGE! MIIIIIIINE!"_

"well, this kinda reminds me of tha' cyborg, ya know Mudds? She really liked guns… ya know."

"Yes, I _do _know Face Ache."

The three crew members began to make there way further onto the island, while Russel sat out in the sun, drying himself out. Maybe he'd return to normal size soon.

2-D looked curious as he reached out to touch a rifle, which was hanging on the back of the door. The hot metal stung his hands.

"Did I _not _just tell you to _not _touch anything, Dullard? Did I _not?" _Asked Murdoc.

"W'well, you did bu~"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before a Bullet whizzed right above him, nailing his hat into the wall.

More bullet sounds were off in the distance.

"Where's Noodle?"

"That's what im trying to figure out, Dullard!"

The two began to shout like little kids, looking like idiots. They wandered around shouting her name.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is how im going to end this chapter. Oh and don't ask why Cyborg noodle ended up covering every inch of her home in rifles… I needed to fill up space. And it sounded cool. Idk. This is more of a filler chapter. Like I **_**needed **_**them to get to plastic beach but I didn't want it to happen in one sentence, you know? So hence this weird chapter.**

**Review please. Tell me how dorky this chapter is. Blah blah.**

**But really, I do appreciate reviews. Please, reviews make my day.**

**I don't care if its one word. Or if you even leave a period. JUST REVIEW.**

**Or ill set Cyborg noodle on you.**

**Okay that rhymed but seriously… review.**

**What are you talking about? **_**Im not desperate!**_

**Eh, maybe I am.**


End file.
